the halloween memories
by crowns of wolfsbane
Summary: even if they bring pain, the memories of halloween will live forever in our mind. / halloween fic exchange


hey guys, this is for the halloween fic exchange. i really hope you like it.

prompts- vegas lights, false eyelashes, idle teenagers, Rocky Picture Horror Show

pairing- massington

dedication- shifa ( nfessions )

* * *

_halloween, a night of costumes, candy, and fun times_

Derrick sat on the couch, candy wrappers scattered on the table. His daughter Kelsi sat next to him, leaning on him and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was still dressed in her fairy princess costume, her wand on the ground and the fake eyelashes she begged him to let her use still on.

"Daddy, do you think we ate too much candy," Kelsi asks, her amber eyes looking into his, making his heart melt. He sighs and holds onto her tighter.

"Oh yes, I think we did," Derrick chuckles, staring down at all the wrappers. There were piles upon piles on the table. And Kelsi's basket for trick-or-treating was still full of candy.

"Me too, but I still want more," Kelsi says, sitting up and leaning over to grab some candy. Derrick sits up as well and grabs Kelsi before she can pop a mini crunch bar into her mouth.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that," she says, crossing her arms and looking up at her dad.

"No more candy tonight, you already ate enough. Come on, it's way past your bed time already," he says, picking her up and carrying her upstairs. He puts her down and turns around as she changes. She hopped into bed and she patted the spot next to her, motioning for him to join her. He sighs and plops down next to her.

"Tell me a halloween story," Kelsi says, yawning and putting her head on her dad's shoulder.

"OK, but only one story. You aren't going to trick me into telling you fifty so you can stay up later," Derrick says, giving the four year old a squeeze.

"Tell me how you met my mommy," Kelsi says, yawning and leaning on her daddy. Derrick tries not to flinch at the thought of Massie. Memories of her pains him so, the way everything crashed down and how life almost ended.

"Sure pumpkin," he says, leaning back into the pillow. "It all started on a halloween night".

_Flashback. Bold italics are the two talking. everything else is the memory_

_Derrick is walking down the streets of Las Vegas, the vegas lights all around him. He wasn't sure what had made him choose Vegas, but he would be glad he did. He looked around, wondering where his friends were. They had said they would meet him, but they hadn't shown up yet. _

_A crowd of people ran pass Derrick, heading toward a small street show. Deciding to see what the big fuss is, Derrick follows him. It's a magic show, a good one at that. One of the best street shows in all of Vegas. Derrick waits here for his friends, deciding to have a little fun. __The magician Chris, calls forth his assistant and she walks on. _

**_"The girl's mommy, isn't she?"  
"Yup, now be quiet and let me tell the story"_**

_She was a beautiful women, the most beautiful women Derrick had ever saw. Her brown hair seemed to glow like the stars in the sky and her amber eyes lit up in awe and mystery. Her skin had a perfect glow and she reminded him of a Greek goddess. She looked like an angel straight form heaven, sent down to make all __of his wishes come true. She turns ever so slightly and there eyes __lock._

_Time slows, nothing else matters. The crowd of idle teenagers seems to disappear and it's only the two of them. The two of them against the world, against all the odds. _

_The show goes on and the two always find the others gaze. When she takes her bow, Derrick claps the loudest. When the crowd lesses, Derrick pulls his way to the front, hoping to see the girl and talk to her. He was looking over everyone's heads and searching desperately for her. He suddenly falls to the ground, having a head on collision with another patron. _

_"Oh, i'm so __sorr-," Derrick starts but stops when he sees who he bumped into. Her. She smiles at him. He gets up and pulls her up, being a gentle man. _

_"Hi," she says, her voice like an angels, enchanting and sweet. They both just look at each other for the longest time, both living in cupid's daze. Finally, one of ten breaks the hold._

_"I'm Derrick," he says, pulling out one of his charismatic smiles. _

_"I'm Massie," she says, shaking his hand. Sparks fly as there hands meet, a sign of true love. _

_"I know we only met but would you like to-"Derrick starts but Massie stops him. _

_"I'd love to go out with you," she says, a firm believer of love at first sight. Derrick smiles, the night turning out better then he could have ever imagined. He grabs her hand and the night begins. _

_They do anything and everything. They go to the fanciest __restaurant and eat the best food ever. And when they can't pay, they run as fast as they can away! They walk down the streets of Vegas, oohing and awing over the sights. They go and see the Rocky Horror Picture Show, a highlight of the night. They walk along the beauties of the city and enjoy the comfort and love from one another. _

_At the end of the night, the two sit on __the bench where they first saw each other. _

_"Massie, this was one of the greatest nights of my life," Derrick says, putting his arm around her. Massie snuggles up to Derrick, enjoying the warmth his body gives off. _

_"Agreed. Derrick, I've never met a guy like you before," Massie says, smiling at the man she's fell in love with. _

_"I've never met a chick like you either Massie. Which is why I don't want to ever leave you," Derrick says, smiling at his love. "Will you please, please, please say you'll be mine?"_

_"There's no one else I'd rather be"._

"And the two of them got married, had a daughter named Kelsi and lived happily ever after," Derrick finishes, looking down at his sleeping beauty. He kisses her lightly on the forehead and gets up and walks out of the room. He walks down the hall to his own bed and lies down, staring a picture of his girl.

"Happy Halloween Block, you'll always be mine".

_even if the memories bring pain_

_the times of halloween will live forever in our minds_

* * *

well, what did y'all think. i know it's late but i hope you liked it. review please!


End file.
